royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Treats (Doll Line)
The Sweet Treats Doll Line features the characters in treat inspired outfits and accessories. The line includes seven dolls; Apple White, Raven Queen, Holly O' Hair, Madeline Hatter, Darling Charming, Bunny Blanc and C.A Cupid. Fiction This line does not feature in any fiction. Apple White STApple-all.jpg STApple-front1all.jpg STApple-back.jpg STApple-frontfull.jpg STApple-facebag.jpg STApple-tube.jpg STApple-facesidebag.jpg STApple-bag.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: 15.99£ Hair and make-up: Blonde hair pulled back and curled from ends. Yellow eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Dress with a white wide sleeved blouse, red straps and pink bodice with treat print. Skirt has red with gold print and pink with treats print stripes and yellow and golden ruffle in hem. Golden bow belt. Brown shoes with a bow. Accessories: Golden heart earrings, red headband with red bow, cupcake and macaronis, white pearl bracelet. Extras: White apron with red trimming and white ruffle, red apple decoration. Mint coloured dress with colourful confetti print, white lace button stripe in front of bodice and a pink bow, hem has pink stripes with cupcakes. Golden cupcake handbag with mint topping and handle, golden oven mitten, pink piping tube, cake with pearl bottom, teacups and a teapot topping. Raven Queen STRaven-all.jpg STRaven-face.jpg STRaven-back.jpg STRaven-shoes.jpg STRaven-cabinet.jpg STRaven-facebackside.jpg STRaven-allaction.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: Black and violet hair pulled back and curled from the ends. Light pink eyeshadow, pink lips. Clothes: Lilac dress with cupcake, doughnut and sprinkles pattern. Turquoise trimming on shoulders and standing, turquoise collar. Knee-length skirt is gathered from waist and has shorter turquoise tulle on top of it. Silver, spiked headband with feather decoration. Lilac waffle printed heels with lilac, flower patterned socks with ruffle on ankle. Icing and three roses on top of the toes. Extras: Silver plate with three turquoise and one lilac macaroni dessert, Silver plate with cupcake, silver cake stand with lilac cake under a dome. Silver, flower decorated shelf with turquoise legs. Holly O'Hair STHolly-all.jpg STHolly-fullfrontpan.jpg STHolly-backfull.jpg STHolly-Face.jpg STHolly-frontpan.jpg STHolly-shoes.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Madeline Hatter STMaddie - all.jpg STMaddie - fullback.jpg STMaddie - front.jpg STMaddie - shoes.jpg STMaddie - withspoon.jpg STMaddie - face.jpg STMaddie - facewitherspoon.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Darling Charming STDarling-Full.jpg STDarling-fullback.jpg STDarling-Face.jpg STDarling-Shoes.jpg STDarling-Coffeemakertable.jpg STDarling-Coffeemaker.jpg STDarling-All.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Bunny Blanc STBunny-all.jpg STBunny-back.jpg STBunny-macaronisside.jpg STBunny-Faceside.jpg STBunny-Shoes.jpg STBunny-Face.jpg STBunny-front.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: Platinum blonde hair parted from left and curled from the ends. Lilac eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Mint coloured dress with clocks, cake pieces and bunny cupcake pattern on top. Skirt is knee-length and gathered from waist. Light mint apron with red and green icing decorations with red belt. Pink collar with a tied scarf. Light pink, tied headband with bunny ears. Pink shoes with waffle print and icing decoration, chocolate straps and sprinkles on toes. Extras: Golden plate with three turquoise and one light pink macaroni dessert, light blue plate with a chocolate cake piece with a strawberry and a pink oven mitten. C.A. Cupid STCupid-all.jpg STCupid-back.jpg STCupid-face.jpg STCupid-Shoes.jpg STCupid-table.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Category:Doll Lines